I promise, Love
by UltraVioletta7
Summary: Teddy Lupin and Desdemona(Desi) Avery are in love. They promised each other that they'd get married when they both graduated Hogwarts. Some trouble is stirred with Desi being a Pureblood and Teddy not. Desi gets hate mail on a daily basis, but what happens when she's attacked. Will they find her attacker? Desi and Teddy fight together and for each other until the end.
1. Chapter 1

Desdemona Avery was a sophisticated and charming girl. Her father, Fredrick the II, said she got her charm from her mother, who died after childbirth. She enjoyed singing, playing quidditch, and changing her appearance. She was a metamorphagus. That means that she can change how she looks at will. Today she was sporting bleach blonde hair, like her dear friend, Scorpius, and jade-green eyes.

Desdemona was a Slytherin in 7th year. She was dating Teddy Lupin, also a metamorphagus, much to her grandfather's dismay. Edward ''Teddy'' Lupin was 1 year older than Desdemona. He started training as an auror as soon as he left Hogwarts. Desdemona wrote letters to him every night and they even got special permission from Headmistress McGonagall to floo every Saturday night. Teddy promised her that as soon as she graduated, they'd get married and live together. Desdemona couldn't wait. It was Saturday and Teddy flooed into the Headmistress's office.

''Is Desdemona here yet, Professor?'' He asked, brushing the soot off his robes.

''Not quite, Mr. Lupin,'' Professor McGonagall looked up from her wet parchment,'' You may head to her dorm, if you wish,''

'' Thank you, Professor,'' he called, pacing to the door.

''You're welcome,'' she responded with a slight smile.

Teddy made his way to the head dorms. Desdemona had made Head girl that year.

''Jane Austen,'' He stated the password to the portrait. Jane Austen was Desdemona's favorite author. He walked up the stairs carefully so he could surprise her. But then he heard pleading,'' No…please…stop,''

He rushed to the top of the steps, wand raised.

''Desi?''

There Desdemona was: sprawled out on the blue carpet with a cloaked wizard on top of her. Tears pooled out of her eyes. The unidentified wizard cut into her flesh with a cursed knife, much like the one Bellatrix Lestrange used on war hero, Hermione Granger. Carved on her arms many times were the words,'' Blood Traitor,'' He noticed her hair had changed to a neon orange, a warning color.

Teddy consumed with rage, fired a string of spells.

''Stupefy,''

''Expelliamus,''

''Locomotor Mortis,''

''Petrificus Totalus,''

The man was thrown off Desdemona, but only to jump out her window and onto a small grey dragon. He cackled madly as he flew off into the clouds. Teddy wanted to go after him and bring the wizard to justice, but his love needed help.

He fell to the floor next to her and lifted her torso onto his lap,''Desi, what happened?''

She opened her mouth to speak, but coughed as blood trickled out of her nostril. She fainted from exhaustion. In a hurry, Teddy cast a patronus to Madam Patil, the new school healer after Madam Pomfrey retired, and to the Headmistress. He then picked up the unconscious bleeding girl and carried her to the hospital wing. As he sped down the halls, a boy with white blonde hair followed,'' What happened? Is she okay?''

''I don't know, Scorpius…'' Teddy responded, huffing through the hallway.

Scorpius pushed open the doors to the infirmary and guided them in.

''Good Godric, bring her over!''Madame Patil ran over to her new patient. She bustled around in the cupboard for potions and conjured up some ice. Headmistress McGonagall burst through the doors and demanded to know what happened, specifically, to her favorite student.

Teddy responded, eyes shining with unshed tears,''A man broke into her dorm and pinned her to the floor. He wrote on her with a cursed knife. I wanted to go after him, but Desi needed help.''

McGonagall nodded curtly and set off to floo Mr. Avery. By the time he got there, Desdemona had a total of 4 potions and blood replenishers.

''Oh, sweet Salazar,'' Mr. Avery muttered, stroking her hair out of her face. Later that night he returned home, but Teddy never left her side.

''Teddy?''

His head shot up,'' Desi!''

''I am going to freaking murder that bastard if it is the last thing I do.'' Teddy said in a low shaking voice his eyes and hair turning bright red.

Desdemona cracked a grin and giggled,'' I get first dibs, love. And, loving the hair, sweets,''

He laughed good-naturedly and climbed into the hospital bed beside her.

''You had me so worried,'' He took her hand and squeezed lightly.

''Sorry, Teddy,'' She leaned against his shoulder.

''What happened?'' He asked, his eyebrow furrowed.

She took a deep shuddering breath,'' I'd been getting threatening letters for the past couple weeks, but I didn't think anything of them. That man…I think I know who he is…Nigel Lestrange, Pandora's brother. He's mad, Teddy. Off his rocker. He came through the window and disarmed me at once. Then, he set my wand on a faraway counter and stalked toward me. He… crucio-ed me, five times, I think. Then insulted our relationship and cut into me. That's when you came. And you know the rest…''

He wore a look of disbelief,'' You didn't think anything of threatening letters?''

He shook his head and muttered,''My girl's a wonker,''

''Cruciatus Curse? How are you still upright, darling?'' He placed a hand on her cheek.

She leaned into his touch.'' You keep me going,''

He bent forward and softly pressed his lips to hers.

''I love you, Desdemona Elyse Avery,'' Her hair turned an endearing pink color.

''And I love you as well, Edward Remus Lupin,'' His hair turned as well.

They smiled at each other and fell asleep in a tangle of arms.

''Desi, want breakfast?''

''Mmhm,'' She groaned, and pulled a pillow over her still pink hair.

Teddy leaned over her and started kiss-attacking her face.

She laughed and kissed him back,'' Alright, let's go,''

As soon as she rose out of her bed Madame Patil swept over to her,'' Are you okay to walk, dear?''

''I believe so, thank you,'' she smiled gratefully.

Teddy and Desi walked hand in hand to the Great Hall.

''You're back at Hogwarts, Mister Lupin?'' Desdemona asked mockingly.

''It seems so,'' he returned playfully.

Desdemona made sure the bandages covered her arms completely and smoothed down her hair and changed it to a soft brown, like Teddy's.

As they entered the Great Hall, everyone stopped talking and stared. Then they whispered about what happened to Desdemona. Most people didn't know exactly what happened, so rumors spread like fiend-fire across the hall.

''She ran into a wall…''

''Hit by a hippogriff…''

''Separated a duel between students…''

''Ran into a wall and rode a hippogriff, while dueling students…''

They made their way to the Slytherin table and sat next to Scorpius who engulfed Desdemona in a bear hug,'' You're alive, Desi!''

''Still breathing,'' she smirked.

''We're keeping it that way,'' Teddy looked at her pointedly,'' No more attracting scary madmen, understand, love?''

Valerie Malfoy, Scorpius's sister, and Lena Travers rushed over to Desdemona.

''Hey guys, and yes, I am still alive,''

''Obviously,'' Regina Nott drawled in an uninterested arrogant tone worth of Severus Snape himself.

''Oh come on, Reggie. You know you love me…'' Desdemona giggled at her grumpy friend.

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly, but otherwise didn't protest. Headmistress McGonagall called for everyone's attention.

''Last night, one of our own students was attacked.'' She paused,'' Desdemona Avery, of Slytherin, was assaulted in her dorm and put under the Cruciatus curse several times.''

''If anyone has any information on this subject that should come to my knowledge, please come find me in my office after supper tonight,'' with that, she turned on her heel and sat in her seat at the teachers' table.

The students took it upon themselves to stare at Desdemona with curiosity. They looked as if they were waiting for an uncontrollable reaction to erupt from her: sobbing, screaming, something…

As the day went on, Desdemona became more aggravated with all the looks she was receiving from everyone. Her hair turned red at the tips.

Teddy accompanied her wherever she went all day because it was a Sunday, and he hadn't any work.

''Hair, love,'' He reminded her.

She blushed and changed it to a raven black and switched her skin tone to a bronze tan. Her eyes remained the sea- green color she'd always loved though.

He chuckled airily and brushed her hair behind her ear.

''Let's go for a walk,''

''M'kay,'' Desdemona agreed.

They walked outside towards the lake and Teddy draped an arm over Desdemona's shoulders,'' What's going on in that brain of yours, love?''

''Graduation,''

''What about it?''

''You,'' she smiled, before continuing,'' I can't wait to wake up next to you every morning, to fall asleep in your arms every night, to say 'I love you' everyday,''

Teddy stopped, tilted her chin upward and kissed her.

''I love you, Desi dear,'' she chuckled at the pet name and hugged him.

''I love you too, Teddy bear,''

He looked up, ''Oh, it's on!''

She ran laughing as he chased her around the lake. As he caught up, he picked her up and plopped her in the lake. She sputtered out water and yanked him in.

''You twerp, I'm injured!'' She said jokingly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He smiled widely through the kiss and held her by her hips.

Headmistress McGonagall watched the couple from the window of her office.

She smiled and silently wished that Albus Dumbledore was there to witness such beauty and innocence. She turned toward his portrait.

'' My, Albus, how things have changed,''

His portrait's eyes sparkled through his half-moon spectacles.

''Ah yes, inter-house relationships are always the most interesting,''he commented.

Teddy and Desdemona walked hand in hand back to the castle, thoroughly soaked to the skin.

''Oi, idiot! Now she'll catch a cold. As if getting tortured wasn't enough,'' James Potter remarked.

''Funny. There's this thing called magic.'' Desdemona whipped out her wand and performed a drying spell on both herself and Teddy.

''You're hilarious,'' James said monotone. Teddy and Desdemona laughed.

They left James and headed to Desi's dorm.

''I'll have to leave at 10 tomorrow, love,''

She collapsed into the soft leather couch and Teddy could hear her groaning through the cushion. She rolled over,'' I don't want you to leave,''

''I know, love,'' he smiled sadly.

He sat next to her and she scrambled onto his lap and sighed contently.

''3 weeks, Desi. 3 weeks and I'm yours,'' She laughed and turned, so that she was straddling him. Desi ran her fingers through his now electric blue hair and changed hers to match his. She leaned in and kissed him. They snogged for a good half hour before getting hungry. They headed to the Great Hall for supper.

''Oh no! Desdemona Avery got hurt? Gee, I feel so awful,'' Kiromi Yaxley said mockingly,'' Good, the blood traitor got what she deserved,'' she bragged to her friends. Desdemona went up to her surprisingly calm and said,'' Since narcisstic is too big of a word for your thick head to understand, how about asshole? Do you understand asshole? Oh, well of course you do: you are one.'' She paused, soaking in the confidence she'd got from looking at Kiromi's gaping face,'' Close your mouth dear, you look like a fish,''

Desdemona turned on her heel, grabbed Teddy's hand and pulled him to the Slytherin table. He was staring at her wide eyed.

''What?'' she asked smugly.

He shook his head,'' Nothing, ''

He pulled her closer,'' Congrats, hon. You're officially a badass.''

She snorted her pumpkin juice and started laughing. Teddy and Scorpius joined in. She wiped her face and served herself some pot roast and green Jell-O.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Desdemona continued her week as usual after Teddy left for auror training. She woke up on Tuesday morning covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Stupid Lestrange, She thought. Although she loved her friend Pandora Lestrange, her brother, Nigel, was a judgmental idiot. He would always insult muggles, muggleborns, and half-bloods. Bellatrix and Rodolphus would be proud.

Desi got up and put on some clothes. She put in her favorite black heart shaped earrings and the promise ring Teddy gave her. She left her wand on her vanity, so she went to retrieve it. Next to her dragon heartstring wand, there lay a piece of burnt looking parchment and a yellow rose. In the letter it said:

 _Dearest Desdemona,_

 _I can't wait for our next visit. I rather enjoyed the last. This time make sure no one is with you on Thursday. At 10pm stay in your dorm. I'll come retrieve you so we can have some fun. I look forward to seeing you, Desdemona._

 _-Nigel Lestrange_

Desdemona's hands shook as she dropped the letter. Her hair changed to neon orange in alarm. She forgot it was time for potions and picked up the rose. She grabbed her wand and the letter and headed for Headmistress McGonagall's office.

''Ms. Avery, shouldn't you be in classes? Oh dear, whatever is the matter child?'' she asked in her thick Scottish accent.

Desdemona held out the letter and rose,'' From Nigel Lestrange, the man who attacked me.''

The headmistress's face paled,'' Good Godric,'' she said as her eyes scanned the letter.

McGonagall conjured up a patronus and sent it to the aurors with the information.

''Perhaps you should wait with a friend, Ms. Avery.''

Desi nodded,'' Yes, ma'am,''

She went to go find Scorpius and Albus.

Teddy arrived through floo into the headmistress's office.

''Where's Desi? Is she okay?''

''At the moment, yes Mr. Lupin. She is safe with friends.''

''Which friends?'' he asked.

''Mr. Malfoy, I believe.''

''Thank you, Professor,'' he rushed out the door.

Desdemona fell asleep on the couch in the middle of a game of wizarding chess with Scorpius. Teddy sprinted down to the Slytherin common room.

'' Desi, oh thank Merlin!'' he exclaimed, skidding to her side.

At his outburst she awoke,'' Teddy!''

She grabbed him for an enormous hug. Her hair immediately changed to bright yellow.

''You're here,'' she murmured into his chest.

He laughed,'' No one threatens my girl and gets away with it,''

''Well, what shall we do future Auror Lupin?'' Desdemona asked.

Teddy pulled her off the couch and held her by arm's length.

''We'll stick together. That's what we'll do,''

''Pink,'' she called out as her hair turned that color,'' Called it!''

They laughed together. Desi and Teddy raced each other to the head's dorms. Teddy won by about ten feet.

''No fair, you cheated, you insufferable git!'' Desi breathed heavily.

Teddy chuckled,'' No, you're just slow, dear.''

She wacked him playfully on the arm.

''Hey, hey let's just go in,'' he pulled her towards the portrait, grinning.

They talked for hours until falling asleep on her bed.

 **Time Skip (2 weeks)**

Two weeks passed. Teddy visited more frequently and sent letters a couple times a day, much to Desi's amusement. It was the day of graduation and the sun was shining. Desdemona dressed in a black lace dress with silver pumps and emerald earrings. She changed her appearance to its original form: Dark brown hip-length curls, bronze skin, stunning blue eyes (from her mother) and a lean build, but yet still petite.

''Ready, Desi?'' Scorpius asked with a nervous smile.

''Absolutely, Scorp,'' She grinned.

''Let's do this.'' She said confidently. He nodded and they set off to the field, where the graduation was being held at.

The names were called after Headmistress McGonagall's speech. When her name was called she made her way to the front. Someone pushed through the crowd of people.

''Excuse me… Pardon me… 'scuse me…''

Teddy.

He cleared his throat and magically magnified his voice.

''Desdemona Elyse Avery, you are the most incredible person I have ever met. When we first met, I knew you would be an important part in my life. And you are, and forever will be. I love you with all my heart and I promised you in 6th year that I would propose to you when you graduated.''

He grabbed her hands and continued,'' Desi, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?''

Desdemona's hair turned the brightest pink she'd ever seen. She launched herself onto him.

''Yes!'' she exclaimed, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.

He held out the ring and slipped it onto her finger. The whole field erupted in applause and whistling.

Over the noise, Desdemona Mouthed,'' I love you,''

''I love you, too!'' he shouted with a grin.

 **Hello! I hope you liked the story. It's not done yet! When do you think Nigel Lestrange should attack? Any constructive criticism would be awesome!**

 **-UltraVioletta**


End file.
